Jasmine Stone
]] Name: Jasmine Stone Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th Grade School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Playing Bass, Listening to Heavy Metal, Horror Movies Appearance: Jasmine is a Caucasian girl that is 5’7” tall and weighs 130lbs. This gives her a rather trim figure with most of her weight split between her stomach and chest. Her face is full and round with a button nose and small brown eyes. She has a few faint freckles across the bridge of her nose but apart from that her complexion is rather pale and her skin unblemished. Her lip has also been pierced with two rings being placed close to the left hand corner of her mouth, otherwise known as a spider bite. Jasmine’s hair is naturally black and shoulder length. Jasmine also straightens her hair and dyes a strand of her fringe blonde; whenever the dye starts to fade she quickly re-dyes it meaning that the lock of hair remains perpetually blonde. Jasmine typically wears a variation of a form-fitting t-shirt or a band t-shirt under a zip-up hoodie along with a pair of ripped leggings under a skirt. She finishes the ensemble with knee high converse chucks. On Announcement Day Jasmine wore what she would have normally worn but she added a necklace with a stylised skull on it which she had worn to every other Announcement Day and she tied her hair back in a ponytail. Jasmine had also re-dyed her hair the day before Announcement Day so it was bright blonde during the announcement. Biography: Jasmine was the first child born to Roy and Mika Stone. Her sister Topaz was born a year after she was and the two frequently bicker. The siblings tend to ignore each other around the house to avoid arguments. The family is well off thanks to a combination of Roy being a successful lawyer and Mika being a dentist. Unlike her relationship with her sister Jasmine’s relationship with her parents is mostly positive. The fact that both of her parents had served both of their service terms by the time she was born meant she also got the benefit of having a continuous relationship with both of them. This has led to them being able to support her through all the difficult parts of her life. It also means that they have been able to support her with her hobby of playing bass. Due to Roy’s job as a lawyer he would frequently come home with stories of how minorities would commit the most crimes and weren’t trustworthy people in general. Jasmine had been told and heard these stories for much of her life and so she has a deep distrust and belief that minorities are criminals. As such she tends not to acknowledge any minorities she may be near. Jasmine’s first experience with horror movies came at the age of twelve when she woke up one night and walked past her parents’ bedroom on the way to kitchen to get a drink. She saw a horror movie playing through the open door and instead finishing what she was doing she sat down outside the room and watched the movie before going to get her drink. She became increasingly interested with the genre and would start to record movies so that she would be able to watch them. Her parents were concerned by her fascination with horror movies because they didn’t see them as an acceptable thing for a girl her age to be watching. They tried to dissuade her from watching horror movies like any parent would; by telling her that the movies would give her nightmares. This didn’t work and Jasmine continued to watch them, her parents tried to ban Jasmine from watching the movies but this only served to stop her talking to them. Eventually it became clear to her parents that her love of horror movies wasn’t going to go away. So they instead made it into something positive. At first her parents would only buy her a horror movie as a reward but eventually she managed to convince her parents to buy DVDs of the movies almost every time they went shopping. Jasmine frequently has marathons of series of movies which has led to her going into school with only a couple of hours sleep and on some occasions without sleeping. Her love of horror movies directly led into her discovery of heavy metal because as she was looking through the store where she frequently bought her DVD’s from she came across the album of a band who were all wearing masks and looked like the killers in the films she enjoyed watching. Interested by what she had found Jasmine bought the CD and returned home to listen to it. As soon as she started to listen to the album she found that it blew all the other music she had heard of the water. It was dark, gritty and some of the lyrics told stories that were similar to the movies she enjoyed watching. Jasmine decided then that she wanted to be a musician in a heavy metal band. Her parents, while dubious of the idea and of the music she listened to, could see that their daughter was passionate about it and so decided to help her by paying for her first instrument when she was thirteen. Jasmine had decided she wanted to play bass guitar after listening to a band that emphasised the use of the instrument and so that was what her parents bought her. They also paid for lessons for Jasmine so that she could learn how to play the bass. While her parents supported her hobby they aren’t as behind the idea of her trying to join a band and have stressed to her that she needs a backup plan in case her attempts don’t get her anywhere. Jasmine has shown a lot of commitment to learning and playing the instrument, practicing with it every day for up to four hours. In terms of personality Jasmine is playful around her friends but she is also friendly with others of the same race. The main group of people she is friends with tend to be other students who have a passion for music or play instruments, although she is also friends with some students who enjoy movies similar to the ones she likes to watch. She likes to make jokes at people’s expense but they are meant in a fun way and not maliciously, although some people don’t appreciate them at all. When this happens and the person is vocal about it Jasmine tells them to lighten up. She has yet to be confronted over these jokes but some people have told her to knock it off. Jasmine either ignores this when it happens or tells them that she isn’t going to. She does this because she feels that her jokes are harmless and anyone who gets annoyed at them is taking them too seriously. Sometimes she’ll playfully flirt with boys she’s friends with although she doesn’t take what she says seriously. However when she has to interact with minorities Jasmine becomes unhelpful and refuses to talk to them. She is also suspicious of minorities because of the belief that they are criminals, something her dad has instilled in her. She is frequently seen with one headphone in her ear so she can listen to music and with her bass over her shoulder. At school Jasmine excels at music but still puts effort into her other subjects. Although her grades still fluctuate from subject to subject, going from as high as an A in Music to as low as a D in Maths. As do her teachers opinions of her. This is due to her habit of coming into the classes tired and proceeding to daydream or in some cases fall asleep. This has drawn the ire of her History teacher on more than one occasion and she frequently receives detentions for the subject to catch up on work she has failed to do in class. Despite this Jasmine manages to maintain a good grade in the subject although this could be attributed to the fact that she does a good portion of the work in detentions where there are no distractions. She personally doesn’t find History hard, just boring which is the reason why she tends to fall asleep quite often in the class. History isn’t the only class Jasmine has been given a detention for falling asleep in and she likes to joke that she has slept through more lessons than she’s been awake for. While this is only an exaggeration Jasmine has had a detention for every class at one time or another. Her parents don’t like the fact that Jasmine consistently gets detentions and have made attempts to get her to stop staying up late watching movies ranging from confiscating her DVD player and even confiscating her Bass at one point. However none of these punishments stuck, eventually her parents decided that they’d just take away money from her allowance every time she got a detention, which has helped to cut down the frequency of Jasmine’s detentions. The class Jasmine finds the most difficult in is actually Maths, she at first tried to remedy this but over time she has realised that she wasn’t improving and gave up on the subject instead content to drift through it and focus her effort elsewhere. Jasmine’s feelings towards the Program are mixed. On one hand she finds it interesting to watch because it is one of the closest things to a real life horror movie, since some of the children that take part can rack up quite a body count. On the other hand she has no idea how she’d react to being a part of the Program and as such she tends not to dwell on it after she has watched it. Despite this she owns a necklace that she only wears on Announcement Day because she perceives it as lucky. Advantages: Jasmine is used to staying awake for extended periods of time and so may find it easier to deal with a lack of sleep than her classmates. Disadvantages: Jasmine has an intense distrust of any minorities and refuses to talk to them which could work against her. Jasmine’s personality can irritate people and so she may have a harder time making allies during the course of The Program. Designated Number: Female Student #14 ---- Designated Weapon: Army Action Figure Conclusions: F14 lacks any exceptional attributes, and devoid of a weapon to compensate for that, all signs point to her failing to get very far. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Frank Callahan '''Collected Weapons: Army Action Figure (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jasmine, in chronological order. Sandbox *Drop the D The Program V2 *Luck is For Losers *Aimless *In Hindsight, This Was A Terrible Idea *On The Edge *What's Left of Your Soul *Step Two: ? *Whatever Happened to the American Dream Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jasmine Stone. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program